One Wing
by Lost-Heidelloon
Summary: [SO2: Blue Sphere] To leave a certain fellpool in happiness forever, Radol gives away one of his wings to a certain fellpool. ShonenAi: LeonRadol. Oneshot.


Disclaimer / I do NOT own Star Ocean: Blue Sphere the Manga.

Just to let you know / This is actually based off of the SOBS manga, NOT the game. I nevered played the game, but I have read the manga, so some things might be tweaked out if the game is totally different..

Key /

" " - Speaking

' ' - Thoughts

---------------------------------

Radol sighed, sitting on a bench in the park of Nott. There was no people interested in the stuff he sold--being a merchant that was his job and duty. Then Precis and Opera went to the Nott research academy. Last but not least, Lival took a certain fellpool to show him around the city.

Once more, a sigh escaped his lips. The merchant has been out of it lately and has been thinking about things. . . a certain fellpool that is.

The first time they met, Radol just saw the fellpool as a younger brother, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Although they were both completely opposite, Radol found that he wanted to take care of this fellpool whom he treated like a younger brother--or perhaps more.

'Is it wrong for a man to accidently fall in love with his own blood relative..?'

The second time, the fellpool happened to run into the merchant during one of the times that Radol was eating lunch. During that time, Radol sat there and rambled on about a "man's dream" and explained his goal to collect rare items. Not to mention perhaps this fellpool was the only one who even understood what he was talking about, which made Radol feel happy.

From that day on, Radol found something that he wanted to protect.

At first, he was just fine sitting there and watching this fellpool's actions from far away. As long as the fellpool was near him, Radol was absolutly fine with that. Not to mention the merchant enjoyed just happily randomly glomping and hugging this fellpool whenever the younger boy seemed out of it.

That was untill she came around. . . Lival, a pure-hearted girl who easily captured the fellpool's heart.

'It's unfair...' Was the very first thought that Radol had in mind whenever he happened to see the fellpool always hanging around with the silver hair girl. Only he couldn't bring himself to hate Lival, she who was a innocent girl unlike Radol who fell in love with his own gender--not to mention with a boy who was about ten years younger than himself.

Perhaps more than anything in the world, Radol would wish to disappear so he wouldn't have to be here anymore. Not that he hated his existance, but the merchant hated himself for falling in love with someone way beyond his level.

From the time that they met for the first time, Radol happened to keep running into the fellpool and his group. Perhaps it was fate or something, but as long as the merchant could stay near the fellpool, he had no problem with fate putting them together ike this.

Although at the time when Lival disappeared--when Nott was under attack--Radol could tell that his beloved fellpool was worried about the girl. The merchant couldn't help himself but give out helping words at that time, always telling the fellpool to keep on working hard for the one he loves. Even if Radol knew it wasn't him, it would make the fellpool happy.

"Radol-Kun! There you are!" Lival's cheerful voice soon broke the merchant's thoughts. And he turned his head to see the silver hair girl along with the fellpool. "We've been looking all over for you! Do you want to come with us somewhere? It's really neat!"

The merchant grinned, quickly bouncing off of the bench as he mostly skipped over to where Lival and the fellpool stood. Dispite the fact that Radol was quite depressed and thinking seriously a while ago, he was talented at hiding his emotions. "Alright then! Sounds really neat! Let's go!" Radol replied, in the same cheerful tone that Lival had in her own.

After walking for a few minutes, all three of them were suddenly standing on a cliff. Which the view was so beautiful, for you could see the whole over head view of Nott. "Wow! This is really neat!" Radol cheered, walking over towards the edge as he felt the breeze run by him.

Being a little childish now, the merchant extended his arms out to his sides. "Being up here gives you the feeling as if you have wings to fly. It's really neat.."

"Even if it doesn't show, Radol-Kun does have wings!" Lival giggled, smiling afterwards. "Everyone has wings. One resembles happiness, while the other one represents sadness. It's a strange fairy-tale I read once."

The merchant's arms dropped back down to his side, and he stared at Lival from over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah. Everyone has special wings of their own, huh?"

Since it was getting late, the fellpool suggested that they return to the inn they were staying at for the night. Precis, Opera, and Lival would share their own room; while Ashton, the fellpool, and Radol got their own room.

There was a full moon that night, and so as Radol sat up in his bed, there wasn't any need for light. Ashton was dead asleep, along with the young fellpool--yet Radol couldn't seem to sleep.

"Even if it doesn't show, Radol-Kun does have wings! . . . Everyone has wings. One resembles happiness, while the other one represents sadness. It's a strange fairy-tale I read once.' Lival's phrase ran through his head once more. Although it was just a fairy-tale to entertain children, the merchant really believed that was right.

Standing up from his bed, he quietly walked over to the fellpool's bed, whose back was turned to him. Radol bend down a little, and lightly ran a hand through the soft, aqua colored hair that belonged to the young fellpool.

"Lival was wrong. I don't have two wings anymore. I gave up my wing of happiness for you, Leon-Kun.." Radol whispered to the fellpool, then stood up and walked back to his bed, where he went under the covers to try to sleep for the night.

The End.

---------------------------------

Completed my first Star Ocean fanfic! I always thought this would be a good pairing whenever I read the manga. I just tweaked it a bit and made it a bit angst. ;;

Anyways...I hope you all enjoy this and perhaps I will write more in the future. Review and comment please! D 


End file.
